(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses having at least one image forming function, such as a facsimile function or a printing function, have been available. A report output function of outputting a report including items set in advance for an image forming apparatus has also been available. Items set in advance include, for example, a facsimile transmission destination, the size of printing paper, and the like. A user checks items of a report (hereinafter, referred to as report items) using a report output function to understand the contents set in an image forming apparatus.
In the case where many settings are done for the above-mentioned image forming apparatus, report items may not fall within one page and may be spread over plural pages. Thus, the number of pages to be output may increase. When the number of pages of the report increases, not only is it difficult for the user to find a report item that the user wants to check, but a page in which a report item not to be checked is printed is useless. Disposing of the useless page is a waste of paper resources.